We're Gonna Have The Time Of Our Life
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: My story for my IB Adrianna Rhode! Her story about her and Logan!


Becca didn't want to come to the high school party but her best friend Skylar told her it was the high school party of the year and she couldn't miss it. She wasn't convinced but she slipped into her sister's little red dress and black heels and made it to the party with Skylar.

_I'm lookin at you, yeah  
>You're lookin at me<br>Something about you's got me goin' crazy_

She went by the huge speakers because Skylar left her to go with Kendall, captain of the school's hockey team. _'What a great friend'_ Becca thought sarcastically. She bobbed her head to the music when she spotted Logan, co-captain of the hockey team and captain's best friend, staring at her. She smiled at him then nervously looked down at her dress to make sure he wasn't trying to laugh at her. 'Everything's in check' she thought. She looked back up and he was gone. Her smile deflated and she looked around for him.

"Who are you looking for?" a voice whispered from behind her.

Becca turned around to find Mr. Logan Mitchell apparently talking to her.

_So_ _what should I do? What can I say?_

She looked around for something to do or something to say while Logan could only think, '_She looks so beautiful in that dress and to me, and she's unusually comforting to be around. To me, she's the prettiest thing in the room. No one else compares to her_.'

_She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room _

_No one else compares to you_

"Wanna dance, Becca?" Logan asked. 'How did he know my name?' she thought.

"How do you know my name?" Becca asked, finally fining her voice to speak.

"Well, you're in my English class and I hear Ms. McKay call your name everyday in class."Logan answered.

"Oh, well! Sure, I would love to dance with you, Logan." Becca said relieved he wasn't a creeper.

_Just do what you do and I will be there for you  
>If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance)<em>

Logan led her by the hand to the dancefloor and then 'Time of Our Life' came on.

Becca followed the moves Logan was doing. She laughed when he stepped her heel front. They talked the whole time during the song.  
>Becca questioned if she should dance since there was no music.<p>

"Just dance." Logan said, answering her question.

_Say don't worry about a thing  
>Just dance, dance, dance<br>Hey!_

The song then changed to New Classic by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley.

_It feels right girl just give me a sign  
>We're gonna party all night,<br>Have the time of our life, yeah  
>I can't fight how I'm feelin' inside<br>We can party all night have the time of our life, girl_

Becca swayed with Logan again to a song she wasn't even listening to. She was mesmerized by Logan's eyes. Logan was watching Becca and how beautiful she was. They were having a great in each others' company.

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>P-par-party all night, girl<em>

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>Have the time of our life, girl<em>

The song finished and Becca was tired from dancing most of the night, so she and Logan went to get soda. They went to the cooler in the kitchen and got sodas. They went back to the party and watched as some of their classmates' had gotten super drunk from the punch started dancing. Becca decided that this isn't the party to get drunk at. Especially after meeting Logan here.

Becca got a text from Skylar, _'The DJ is gonna play our song so come on the dance floor!-Sky_'. This is NOT gonna be good.

"Logan, I have to go and embarrass myself." Becca stated.

Logan looked at her in confusion. Sky ran up and grabbed her arm. Sexy and I Know It started to play and both started taking off their shoes and doing their little dance they made up for it. Some people started clapping and drunken guys started whistling.

Once the song was over, Becca walked back over to Logan, who was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

_I can't help myself, cuz girl you're so fly  
>I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes<br>That you could be the one, you're just my type  
>Can't let you get away, it's obvious<br>I'm into you_

"Was it that bad?" Becca asked while trying not to laugh also.

Logan stopped laughing and looked her.

"No, your moves were so fly, as my parents would say." Logan said, starting to laugh again.

Soon, they were both laughing, holding on to each other not to fall laughing so hard.

The next song played and Becca grabbed Logan's hand to the dancefloor again.

The song was a slow song, so Logan wrapped his arms around Becca's waist.

She laid her head on his shoulder. He whispered, 'No one compares to you.' in her ear.

_No one else compares to you  
>Just do what you do and I will be there for you<em>

She smiled while they danced the whole time.

_If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (the chance)  
>Say don't worry about a thing<br>Just dance, dance, dance_

_(Don't worry girl)  
>Hey!<em>

_If feels right girl just give me a sign  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Have the time of our life, yeah  
>I can't fight how I'm feelin inside<br>We can party all night have the time of our life, girl_

The song was over and it was almost time to go home. Becca didn't want to leave without doing one more thing. She walked up to the DJ and asked him to play Enchanted.

The song played and Becca grabbed Logan's hand and put it on her waist again.

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>P-par-party all night, girl<em>

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>Have the time of our life, girl<em>

The song played and everyone grabbed someone to dance with. Becca looked into Logan's and their lips were close enough to touch until….

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky__  
><em>_Cause the whole world is all yours tonight__  
><em>_Get it girl, it's your time__  
><em>_Shine until the morning light_

Her phone went off. Becca answered and it was Sky.

"What do you want, Sky?" Becca asked, annoyed.

"It's not Skylar. It's Kendall. She's sick and she wanted me to call you to come take her home." Kendall said.

"Ok, I'm coming, Kendall." Becca answered, sadly.

She looked at Logan and saw his worried face. She so bad just wanted to kiss him, but she had to get Skylar. She took his phone from his back pocket and put her number in.

"Call me, Logan. I gotta go get a sick Skylar." Becca said.

_No we don't have to leave tonight  
>We'll stay together on the dance floor<em>

Logan nodded and waved goodbye. Becca called Kendall back and asked where they were. She picked up Sky and thanked Kendall for watching her. She drove Sky back to her house and decided to stay over and watch Sky.

_Turn up the sound, turn down the lights  
>(The lights, the lights, the lights)<br>(Don't wanna let go, yeah)  
>Let's make a night we won't forget<br>And livin' with no regrets  
>And no one else but us<br>Til the sun comes up_

The next morning, Becca woke up to her phone ringing again. She answered the phone and utterly surprised.

"Hello, beautiful" Logan said to her.

"Who is this?" Becca questioned.

"This is Logan, from school." Logan answered.

"Oh, hey Logan." Becca said with sleep still in her voice.

"Come outside. I got a surprise for you" Logan said.

Before she could say anything else, he hung up. She slipped on Sky's hoodie and put on her Scooby slippers. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

_It feels right girl just give me a sign  
>We're gonna party all night<br>Have the time of our life, yeah  
>I can't fight how I'm feelin inside<br>We can party all night have the time of our life, girl_

__She found a vase full of roses and a tiny box next to it. '_I wonder what that is'_ Becca thought. She opened the box and found a note and a music note necklace. Then a mysterious person in glasses came up to her.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Yep. Now turn around so I can put the necklace on you." Logan said.

Becca handed him the necklace and she turned around. Logan put the necklace on her and she turned back around.

"Well, I have something to give you now." Becca said happily.

With that being said, Becca wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>P-par-party all night, girl<em>

Logan pulled back and said," So, I just wanted to come ask you out, but that answers my question."

"Logan, last night, I had the time of my life." Becca said.

"Me too, Becca." Logan agreed and he pulled her in for another kiss.

_Oh oh woah  
>Oh oh woah<br>We're gonna party all night  
>Have the time of our life, girl<em>


End file.
